Fantasy x and x Reality
by JackpotJ22
Summary: When a fan of Hunter x Hunter gets transported into his favorite anime he realizes it is harsher than what it seems. He will need to learn to adapt or die! Can he overcome the obstacles that are thrown at him? Or will he fail to survive in this dangerous place? NO PAIRNGS
1. Harsh start

**Hey everybody just wanted to let you know this story will involve my original characters and the characters you love from HxH. This is my first story and I promise I'll give my best. I know I'm not the only one who wants to be in Hunter x Hunter and I want to express the ups and downs of living in the world. This story is taking place during the chimera ant arc, which means Gon and Killua are about 14. My characters are just in a different place. Anyway thank you for reading my story! I was inspired by a writer **Yandere Shoujo **who is actually on Fanfiction, take a look at her stories when you get the chance! Oh by the way I would love to hear if you liked t or not. Hopefully you enjoy. Please review.**

I had read all the manga chapters, watched all the 1998 episodes, and I was caught up to the 2011 episodes. My mind could not get over how awesome Hunter X Hunter was. The world was so free! I wished so hard to be in the show I even created my own original character. I always imagined how fun and adventurous the life of a hunter would be. Though I loved Hunter X Hunter, I had school tomorrow. Great back to boring old reality. I looked at my homework as if it was the cause of all my problems. It was easy, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. In fact something was wrong I tried to move, or blink, or speak, or breath, or something! I even went blind and was starting to suffocate. It was the end of my life... that's how it felt anyway. Just when I was going to give up on trying to live a burst of colors came into vision.

I felt cement and even though I was conscience, I didn't know what would happen if I relaxed. After gasping for life I stood up to find myself in an alley. This alley was not alone however there were three other men. I was going to ask where I was but my brain put the pieces together, that those two thugs were attacking that man. My heart got the best of me and I shouted LEAVE HIM ALONE! The thugs turned to me and the bigger one said," Now you're going to die too, you nosy brat." My heart stopped I was in a life or death situation. I saw this cliché a thousand times, yet I still intervened. I just had to open my fat mouth. Could I outrun them? Something in my body told me no. It said fight, fight with all your strength. Torn between instinct and common sense I hoped whatever told me to stay had the power to back it up. They ran towards me and something kicked in, literally. I jumped and kicked the shorter one in the nose. As his blood spurt out I thought about how I did that. That was awesome! I came back down and with ease I kicked the bigger one with two swishes to the head and a punch between the eyes. I felt a rush of excitement I wanted to fight more but I had done enough damage and I needed self-control with this newfound power. I didn't even notice how ALL the men, even the victim fled in terror. I was too busy with my ego. The rush faded and I needed to figure out where I was. I stepped outside onto the sidewalk and it stood there as clear as day. The Heaven's Arena! I was in the world of Hunter x Hunter!. I roared with excitement, loud enough to startle innocent bystanders. It seemed like everyone even people in the cars looked at me strangely but I didn't care about them at all. Where were all these people when I was fighting off thugs. The questions came into my mind instantly. Will I meet my favorite characters? Where did I learn how to fight? What should I do first? Where to go? One thing was for sure it wasn't a dream. Maybe I died and went straight to Heaven. I turned to a building that had mirrors on it and I nearly cried of joy. Not only was I in my favorite anime but I had become my original character! I looked just how I drew and envisioned him. I had white spiky hair that was long enough to come to my mid back, and a spike at the top of my hairline. Blue eyes, Gon style. Fair skin complexion. My outfit included a gray silk sleeveless, a white open sleeveless vest with blue outlining, young Sauske shorts, blue gloves, and blue naruto shoes. Becoming my character is probably where I got the abilities. It was definitely where that voice inside me came from. After walking around for a while I spotted a restauraunt. The aroma coming from there was heavenly. Then instantly my stomach growled. No no no not now... I always loved sightseeing and my tummy just had to ruin it. Then I realized, I had no money…or jenny in this case.

The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. I was so strong, but powerless without jenny. I remembered how my grandma would make the best chicken noodle soup. Damn you imagination I could really go for something to eat and you just torture me with thoughts. Now that I think about it, I had no place to stay for the night either. Oh well tough people sleep outside, I knew that wasn't true but it kept my spirits up to say something out loud. I noticed a large tree in the park, well I guess I that's my best bet now. I probably look like an idiot, but surprisingly the tree was cozy. It was definitely an adjustment to sleep with my back to a tree, but the fireflies here were really bright and comforting. Even though I didn't eat, I got to kick some butt and explore Yorknew City a bit. Who gets to say they stayed a day in their favorite anime world? Back at home I didn't really go anywhere by myself, let alone without money. So this was an accomplishment. I went to sleep saying It will be even better tomorrow.

I awoke with a horrible crick in my neck. My dream that night was not as comforting as the fireflies. I heard my mom's faint voice whispering, no... come back... us ... need you... don't... Whatever that dream was it made me want to go home. I never really thought about how I got here, or what happened to my other body. The reality was that I left something behind, and I need to go back as soon as possible. I loved this place so far but it would be extremely selfish to not attempt to get home. there were people back there who loved me... needed me. Even I didn't see it before. Maybe I could come back forever one day, but I refuse to abandon my life back home without even looking back. If I could get a hunter's license I could probably find clues to get home. Before anything got too complicated and scrambled in my head, I needed to get some food immediately. As soon as I take my first step the idiots I fought off yesterday surrounded me with about ten people. The bigger one from before said," You're gonna die now kid!" " Calm down boss... We saw you sleeping last night and decided we're gonna get our whole crew to ambush you, no more techniques for you eh?" I couldn't help but snicker a bit at the bandage on his swollen nose. I'm not scared! Scum like you make me sick. I can take you and your crew combined. I did actually want to adjust to fighting and they would make excellent practice for myself. Maybe I could feel that sweet rush again but I was a little worried because starvation was taking it's toll, and I did feel kind of light-headed and weak. A few people gathered around to observe the impending fight, but no one dared to help. Where were the cops? It seemed as though this place had no criminal justice. Whatever let's get this over. " Attack!" I took out the first four with two vertical kicks, a flip, an elbow, a chop, and a spiral punch. The rush came back. I was a good fighter but nowhere near hunter level. The next wave included the two from yesterday, the smaller one got me in the knee with a crowbar. AHH! I screamed. I made sure I made him feel every blow of overwhelming kicks. Maybe if I wasn't light-headed I could have taken them out faster. My attacks were swift but I was starting to see double. This was bad. They left one thug standing. He looked creepy with sun-glasses. He was too fast and caught me right in the gut. I gasped for air. I was going to faint, but that voice inside said don't give up! I wouldn't let them kill me. The rush came back twice as hard this time. Before I could attack a woman chopped him so hard his glasses shattered to pieces. " You fight with no shame, no remorse." She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. She was beautiful, with a scar underneath her eye. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit with bandages around her knuckles. Oddly enough with blue hair and yellow eyes. She screamed at me," You are releasing too much nen, you are going to drain all your life force!" "No way! I cant be using nen, I never learned!" As soon as I got those words out I got a chop just as bad. While falling to the floor I told myself, I NEED to get stronger.


	2. A Random Friend

**Hey guys! So I have this idea that while your reading I will put the youtube song I want you to listen to at the time in parenthesis. If you have phone or extra tab you just play off youtube to listen. I think it would make reading epic and a lot more lively. Is that a good idea? Let me know.**

I woke up in a pink room that smelled of… breakfeast! Nom Nom Nom! I was eating biscuits, eggs, bacon, and some warm pancakes with syrup. I didn't even care about my surroundings, let alone the fact that I didn't know where this food came. It was the first time eating in a while, I Definitely was going to scarf it down. The woman from before came in with a glass of some sort of juice. I gasped at the fact my attacker was feeding me. She clearly made this stuff, and it was better than my mom's cooking. You are reckless! Her voice was loud and frightening. Someone serves you food and you chomp it down without saying thank you! I was scared to say something but the words just came out, Well you did chop me yesterday. SILENCE! She smacked me so hard across my face I flew out the bed and hit the wall. Your reckless and disrespectful! If someone was watching this they were probably laughing. Let me finish speaking when I talk. Is that how you speak to someone who saved you and fed you!? This woman was crazy. She knocked me out, fed me, then smacked me. I guess I would just have to listen.

She handed me the juice and I drank as she spoke. Yesterday when you were fighting those thugs you let your emotions control you and your nen exploed out of your body. You were clearly inexperienced so I jumped in before you killed yourself. I could have let you die, but I helped. It was actually the truth this woman had a good heart. I'm sorry, I didn't think about it like that. Thank you for helping me and for the meal. She asked me who I was and what my name is. I looked down into my lap. Back home people called me Jay, but I was in a new world with my original character's body and abilities. I would have to respect him after all I was apart of him now. My name is Jiro. I said it with confidence that surprised me. I'm here by myself with no jenny or a place to stay. Don't you have someone, who taught you how to fight? I nearly cried at the thought that I actually did have a family somewhere. I fight on instincts. So that's why your fighting style is reckless! Yeah… I'm looking for someone and a hunter's license would help me find clues. So you want to be a hunter! HAHAHA! I got angry at the fact she laughed in my face. I started to feel a tiny rush. Don't laugh at me I shouted. It's funny that you thnk you can become a hunter with that type of fighting. Are you a hunter? I am indeed. Can you help make me stronger, please? I felt ashamed to beg, especially to someone who laughed at me but there wasn't any better option was there? It's not like oppourtunities like this would just pop up. This person had knowledge and experience which was just what I needed.

I will do it! Relief came over me as she spoke those words. You do understand it will be hardwork don't you? YES! I shook my head up and down. I will help you because I see your determination and your potential. It would be a waste if you became reckless! At this point I noticed how "reckless" was her favorite word. It was something I would have to get use to. WAIT! I jumped up and down in place, I just had this conversation and I didn't even catch your name. Stop jumping it's reckless! My name is Kina Uchabaru! Your gonna call me Kina-san! She grinned and winked. Aren't you too old to be making those kinds of introductions I thought. You have to say osu after I give you an insruction okay? OSU! It was interesting how she still used japanese characteristics even though she was speaking plain english. I stood up to see how much damage she had done to the room by smacking me. She looked at me and said your cleaning this up.

She gave me a tour of the house. This is the room you will sleep in. Pink was not my first choice of color, but I didn't complain at least I had a place to stay. The house was one floor and pretty simple and she told me that it wasn't much but it was all she needed. She could have got a bigger house but she liked to keep it simple. She explained all the house rules like meal times, chores, etc. Kina-san was surprisingly not so strict. Her personality would suggest otherwise, I guess every teacher had different ways of teaching. The rest of the day we walked around Yorknew and got to know each other. She told me about some stories about how she participated in Heaven's arena, She stopped participating because she didn't want the responsibility of a floor master.. She also told me about her near death experiences as a hunter, she had a lot. Kina-san was a serious person but sometimes she would get too excited. It was pretty funny listening to the things she enjoyed. We walked and talked for hours until I spotted the restauraunt from before. Please can we go? Okay but only because I'm in a good mood. If there was one thing I didn't miss from home it was the food. The pastries and desserts here were unworldy. As Kina-san neatly ate she said that everything she provided for me would be repayed with hard work right? OSU! Training begins tommorow so don't get used to being spoiled. Even though you fight reckless your physically ready for the exam, but mentally I don't think so. Learning nen will give you an advantage, lets focus on nen training. Who taught you nen Kina-san? A woman named Biscuit Krueger. WHAT WHAT WHAT! Stop making that face it's reckless! Do you know her? Umm…I heard of her. I was not going to tell her the truth, that I used to watch her on television. Nevermind that the next hunter exam starts in a week and a half, so we don't have much time. Are you prepared for training!? YES! I didn't know what to expect from training or the exam, all I knew was that I would never give up.


	3. Impossible Task

It felt good to actually sleep in a bed that night, Kina-san didn't give me a bedtime she just told me if I don't get enough sleep I would regret it. I usually went to bed at twelve but I did NOT want to mistake her words for a bluff so I went to bed around ten o' clock just to be safe. I got cozy and thought about how pumped I would be for training tomorrow. It was weird to stay in another person's house but I was just happy Kina-san accepted me. This is so exciting soon I'll be fighting like Gon and Killua, no even better Netero! Whoa… I'm getting ahead of myself I need to relax and get some sleep. Baby steps. I closed my eyes thinking about tomorrow's obstacles. That night I had another dream. It was faint but I could see my mom crying. Oh no, I couldn't stand to see my mom crying. I'm sorry! I will come back mom I promise! WAKE UP! I screamed after hearing Kina-san's loud voice, it was like a blowhorn. She was always shouting. To be late is to be reckless. She had a giant hiker bag in her hand. I knew I was going to run today with that thing on my back. She gave me the bag and my body sank. This thing weighed a ton, was she trying to kill me already. Let's go! O-OSU!

We ran well beyond the city and into some woods. It seemed as though we were the only ones awake. Even the birds were not chirping yet. We were running for hours and starting to see the world coming alive. It was beautiful to see the sunrise but I couldn't stop to watch because I was too busy huffing, weezing, and sweating. Kina-san was running extremely fast and wasn't even getting tired. It was embarrasing to see how far in front she was. Hurry up Jiro! She shouted out to me. Your reckless! Easy for her to say she wasn't carrying a ton of stuff on her back. She glared back at me as if she heard my thoughts. This run was probably worse than the hunter exam. Now I know how Gon and the others felt. Stop we're here. I gazed up at the gigantic mountain and shivered at the thought of what we were doing here. I looked back at Kina-san who had already set-up camp, this woman was incredibly fast. Give me the bag, she pulled out lots of kitchen supplies. A foldable table, a cooler full of ingredients, a tea kettle, cooking utensils, and lots of books. It was such a relief to have that off my back. She started a campfire and pulled out a book and started reading. Whew… training looked like it was over. Oh so were going to eat here? No, I'm going to relax here while you run up to the top of that mountain. WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! She said it so calmly as if everything was perfectly fine. Remember I told you your training isn't for physical. I'm teaching you how to hone nen. You won't eat breakfeast or lunch, but if you can get up there and back in ten hours you can eat a delicious dinner. But Kina-san that seems impossible. Complaining is reckless! It sucked that I wouldn't eat this morning, but at least I had motivation. I put a gift at the peak so when you bring it back I'll know you made it to the top. Here is a watch to keep your time now start! OSU! Oh and by the way Jiro, if you fail to get up and down the mountain in ten hours I will deem you unworthy of training and kick you out. Oh no, she was serious her facial expression said it all. I had it all on the line. Your time starts now!

Don't get reckless as I heard her call as I ran as fast as fast as humanly possible. This woman is out of her mind, was it really possible to get up a mountain this huge in that amount of time? On the up side if I was successful I could look forward to meal and to a mystery gift. The down side was that I could get kicked out, or starve, or fall off the mountain and plunge to my death. GULP. The dark side definetly outweighed the bright but it was all motivation. She clearly wanted to push me to my limit. I thought she would start of with something simple and less scary but whatever these were the cards I was dealt. At first I started on a path or some sort of trail, eventually I would have to start climbing. The rocks were rough and grazed my skin luckily I had gloves to help me climb. I could see the sun and birds flying so gracefully, they were lucky. It was difficult for me to balance and concentrate because my muscles kept tensing up. It was also getting hard to breathe, maybe because the pressure of climbing. My whole body was numb and didn't even feel pain anymore. That was a plus I guess. I climbed really high and could barely see Kina-san at camp. I looked down and lost balance and grip of a rock and I fell off. My hand instictively grabbed another rock but my heart didn't stop racing. I nearly died and that's when everything got serious this was reality. There was a flat surface to rest on, I didn't feel good sitting there but it was all there was. I caught my breath and tried to calm down, but this climb was overwhelming me and I couldn't even tell if I was nearly to the top. I could see the sunset… wait sunset how long was I climbing. The watch on my wrist said there was only one hour left. It was too late to go back but maybe I could get some pity from Kina-san. The voice in my body screamed NO! DON'T EVER GIVE UP! He was right I had too much to loose and I needed to fight. The rush came over me, this rush was nen and I activated it through my emotions. The rocks became soft and I clawed my way up without any hesitation. I was determined to fight. I ignored the blood on my hands and the pain in my body and made it to the top. Exhauston overwhelmed me but it was a good feeling of acheivement. I opened the neatly wrapped present to reveal a cell phone with a note attached saying "I knew you could do it, but it's not over so don't get reckless!" I nearly cried at the fact that she actually believed in me. I loved the phone but I didn't have time to celebrate because when I looked down at the watch it said I only had ten minutes left. Damn. I need to think. Wait maybe I could jump down even if I didn't have control of my nen yet. It would protect me from the fall wouldn't it? I had no other option it was my worst fear at the time but I had no choice. I plunged straight down. As soon as the wind hit me I lost my focus…. And ,my nen! This was my first time free-falling and my last. I was going to die! The voice told me to focus which was hard since the wind was strong and freezing and going extremely fast. Don't do it for me do it for them. Okay I took my mind off of the deadly situation and let the rush come over me again. YES! I had regained my nen but I had two minutes left. It was all up to faith now. I used ko on my legs to prevent injury and it was working. Just before the last second I hit the ground and created a small crater. The force of me falling blew out the campfiire. Kina-san was sipping tea and shouted TIME'S UP! Congratulations! Even though that entrance was reckless! Well dinner time… Jiro…Jiro….JIRO! In my head I was excited and happy but my body was in a paralysis. I Stood in place without moving a muscle for a long time before instantly fainting. If anybody saw me they probably died of laughter, because that experience was definetly a comedy. Were you watching me mom? Were you proud of me?

**Kina means sharp as in keen. Jiro is a variation of hero because he is the main protagonist.**


	4. End of introduction

**Hey guys! I promise there will be more action soon and cameos. When I describe a new character in the story I compare them to other anime characters, but that's just to help give you visual imagery. If you made it this far thank you for the support. Please review.**

Kina-san knew that the moutain exercise would be the perfect match for my training. She knew that without determination I wouldn't be able to use nen. And without nen I wouldn't get up the mountain. While climbing I thought I would need five hours to get up and five to climb down. I was suppose to take most time to get up then use nen to jump down. Giving me a watch was suppose to discourage me, but I was actually on time. I thought this test was physical but it was mental and now I understand why. In this world I would have to learn to analyze like this.

Over the next few days I listened to all of Kina-san's instructions her training was putting me through hell but it was worth it to get stronger. Strecth straighter! Reckless! Bend those knees! Reckless! Focus! Reckless! We worked on gyo, shu, ryu, ko and all the other basics. She taught me how to release my energy on and off like a light switch. The energy I was using was exhausting but she was trying to help my stamina. My training was being rushed because I was going to leave soon. We were both working our hardest because time was flying fast and I at least needed to know my nen type. That part was my fault, every time water divination came up I got nervous just thinking about what I would become. Today was different though it was my last day of training and I had extreme confidence and was ready to know what I was. Kina-san got the glass ready. This was it I was so nervous. Okay… I released my nen. WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! Nothing happened. Taste it. It tasted like sweet tea! It was so good I didn't stop drinking. Kina-san smacked me in the head. Stop drinking that it's an antique. So reckless! Wow guess that means I'm a transmuter. I couldn't help snickering. Just like my favorite character Killua. Yep I have also taught you a lot so your training from me is complete. Wait Kina-san what nen type+ are you? You'll find out when you battle me one day, deal? OSU! (**You were always the light**) Through a week and a half of training I had bonded with her. I would miss her shouting, cooking, and her favorite word. It was hard to believe that I met this woman a week ago. It felt like I had known her a very long time. Tears ran down my face. It was so embarassing to cry but I was so thankful for everything she had done for me. Without her I would be dead and still a weakling. TH-THANK YOU! Stop getting emotional it's reckless. She said as she patted my head and smiled. As a teacher she taught me a lot, but as a friend she opened my heart. Back home I was always feeling lonely but Kina-san was always there helping me. Anyway Jiro you need to come up with an ability soon.

Anyway do you wanna go watch the hunter exam fireworks? Fireworks? Yeah, Yorknew City has them every year right before a hunter exam. We can go together? No fireworks are too reckless for me. Plus I have to get your bag ready for tomorrow so you can go by yourself can't you. Sure, I love fireworks. There's a spot on a hill where you can see the whole city, so it's probably a good place to see those reckless things. It's right behind your favorite restauraunt. Ok see ya! I walked there with so many thoughts what type of nen ability should I have? Will I be okay on my own? The voice in me said stop thinking negative. Yeah he was right I was just going to relax and enjoy these fireworks. I ran up the hill as soon as I heard the loud pops. Kina-san wasn't lying this was the best view of Yorknew. Maybe it was just me but everything seemed better here than back home. The fireworks were very detailed and three-dee like. I felt like I could just touch them. Then it hit me, I wanted my nen ability to involve fireworks. These fireworks represented my new beginning in this world. Why not take them with me forever? It was obvious this was the finale and they were really lighting up. I took out my new phone to snap a picture, but before I could someone jumped down from the tree I was under. All I caught was a picture of some idiot's gray shoes. Just like that the fireworks were over and there stood a boy. He sretched and exclaimed, Wow that was interesting! He sounded very childish and playful. He had golden skin, blonde short hair that looked like Chooki from Tenkai Knights. I also couldn't help noticing he had one green eye and one blue eye. He reminded me of Harribel from Bleach. He was wearing baggy yellow pants, and a gray hoody with a yellow star on front. Hey that was rude! Where did you even come from? Oh I'm sorry… you… you're the boy that jumped off the mountain! How did you know that? That was so cool! We should battle someday but not today, cause I gotta go! Bye! It was scary to know that someone was watching me, what else did that kid know about me. Oh well whatever I had an exam tomorrow to worry about. Hunter's License here I come!


	5. No place for Twelve Year Olds

**Well if you made it this far into the story, I highly recommend following it because I update frequently. So thanks everybody!**

I stayed up all night thinking about what trials faced me at the exam tomorrow. This time I would be on my own. I didn't want morning to come because I would have to say goodbye to Kina-san. On the up side I wouldn't have to wake up to a loud shout every morning, but even her wake-up calls were growing on me. Today I didn't get a wakeup call, which was strange because Kina-san thought that sleeping in was reckless. I went out to the kitchen into a buffet of food. You have to hurry up and eat or you will be late. I scarfed down the food just like the first time I met her. Just like old times eh? With my mouth full I asked her, did you see anybody watching me climb the mountain. She got a serious expression on her face. Why do you ask? Because I met this strange kid after the fireworks, and he said he saw me jump from the mountain. Stay away from that kid…his nen says it all… he's dangerous. Honestly that just made me pumped up and ready to battle him. I couldn't make any promises. She handed me my bag, hugged me and told me that the exams are really dangerous and getting killed was the worst form of recklessness. I couldn't help but laugh. Goodbye Kina-san I will call you after I get my license. It was like I was off to my first day of school. Just this time I was going to have to fight for my life. DON'T GET RECKLESS! I heard her shout and wave goodbye. OSU!

During Gon's exam he had to catch a ship, but for me I had to catch a blimp. It looked sort of like Netero's blimp but was red instead. There was a huge line full of mean looking people. Some looked tough and some looked just plain weird. They had weapons of all sorts and these were the type of people I definetely wanted to stay away from. One guy who was in front of me wreaked of alcohol. He turned around and said, "Hey everybody look at this little kid. I don't think babies are allowed!" All the other idiots started laughing. I was so angry, and a rush of nen came over me. I was going to beat him into a pulp, but then the kid with two different colored eyes from yesterday came up to me. Don't worry about it he won't last long he said. Hey you're taking the hunter exam too!? UH-HUH. It's gonna be fun right? I looked at him with gyo, Kina-san told me to stay away from him because his nen looked dangerous but it looked like normal life energy to me. In fact I don't even think he knows how to use nen. This kid seemed harmless let alone dangerous. What's wrong is there something on my face? Uhhm…no I was just trying to remember your name. I knew he never told me but I didn't want to seem awkward. I never introduced myself, I'm Tenshii ! What's your name? This kid had an innocent and childish demeanor I doubt he would even hurt a fly. Oh, I'm Jiro. The line was starting to move faster and we finally got on. The inside had a blue marble floor and giant windows all around the bottom. There was lots of space, but it was plain and simple. There were bathrooms in the back and the pilot was in front. There were hundreds of people chatting together. It was very noisy and just a bit crowded. The speakers turned on and the announcer sounded like a woman, "Attention! Attention! We will be taking flight very shortly. We are not responsible for any injuries, or lost materials. Please do not try to exit the aircraft. Thank you and have a safe flight." (**Koukai**) The blimp took flight and Tenshii and I shook a little. Whoa! Jiro check it out. We went over to the windows to look at Yorknew city. There were areas even I had not seen. The most noticeable place was Heaven's arena. Well this was it, too late to turn back now. I wondered if Kina-san was watching the blimp take off. Would I meet Gon and the others? OH NO! What if I meet Hisoka? What's a Hisoka? Tenshii's face lit up with confusion. Oh sorry I'm thinking out loud again. Well whatever happened I knew in this moment this was so exciting and Tenshii was just as happy. Hey Jiro! Yes? You got anything to eat… I'm STARVING! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! You didn't eat before we came. Nope. I was starting to realize Tenshii wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box. Well let's go see f there's any grub around here. While walking around looking for a flight attendant, I overheard something that made me shiver. "Yeah...they're like some sort of monsters just going around killing people in broad daylight. Not even the police can help. I hear that there are hunters who are trying to exterminate them right now." It sounded as if they were talking about chimera ants. What if I was transported to this world right about the last time I watched Hunter x Hunter. No way! They could be talking about anything. Why'd we stop? Oh sorry Tenshii I just…WHOOSH! What was that? The blimp was rocking back and forth. People were getting thrown and tossed all types of ways. The speakers turned on, but this time it was the pilot himself. "Attention! Attention! We have received news that there is a giant storm a few kilometers away from here. That means that the winds are going to pick up to dangerous levels, so please remain calm. Oh I get it; this is just like the first episode of the 2011 version. They are testing us to see who can remain vigilant in the storm. The testing had begun and I was fully aware.

After about an hour or so there was very few standing, only about ten of us. Everyone else was sweating, hyperventilating, or barfing. The one who made fun of me was crying. It was pretty pathetic to me. All of these tough looking people turned into babies instantly. I did feel a little bad because the blimp was shaking incredibly bad. I was impressed by Tenshii though. I don't think he even noticed we were in a storm. The pilot engaged autopilot and came to speak to the ten of us still conscious, he came up to us individually and asked what was our goal as a hunter. I told him I was looking for someone important to me. We looked over to Tenshii who was stunned by the question. I expected him to give a cheerful answer but instead he sighed and said just for fun. There was something fishy about that answer I just couldn't put my finger on it. He had been excited up until that point. Something was definitely bothering him. Was he hiding something? A short time later we arrived at our destination and he got excited again. For some reason the pilot didn't give us directions. Maybe he didn't like our answers, who cares I didn't need his directions anyway. C'mon Jiro you ready!? Yeah let's go. This year the hunter exam took place in the same area as the last exam. The hunter's association was probably too busy to change it around this year. That was actually depressing because I didn't feel special, but that's a plus because I knew where to go. Jiro can we PLEASE eat. No. PLEASE. No. AWWW come on. We didn't have time to stop and eat because we were on a time limit. Maybe we could play a game to distract him. Hey wanna race up this mountain Jiro? Your on! Tenshii was really fast but I wouldn't let him win. He put up a fair game, but I used to run with Kina-san. I WIN! I exclaimed as I got there first. Hey no fair you knew which way to go. I looked at the old lady in the alley, oh no I forgot to tell Tenshii not to say anything when she asked her question. The old lady was loud, THE TWO CHOICE MIND BOGGLING QUIZ! Choose between answers 1 and 2. Your father and your mother are trapped in a fire you can go back to save only one. Who do you choose? 1 for your father, 2 for your mother. I was scared Tenshii would say something, but instead he put his head down. It was just like when the pilot asked him. He stared at the floor for a long time. You pass! Tenshii got it right!? Was he secretly a genius or something? Wait… I passed? Nevermind. We walked for a long time until we ran into the navigators. Help me please the man cried. The kiriko snatches the "wife." Before he can get far Tenshii uses some super speed and brings the wife back. WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! All of us look at him stunned. Where did that speed come from? WOW! That was incredible you both pass. We are navigators we can take you to the sight. I didn't care how it happened but I didn't have to do anything. I probably would have failed these tests if I didn't watch the show, but Tenshii was naturally made for situations like this. It was certainly weird how he was so fast but when we raced I beat him. Tenshii was definitely hiding something.

They led us to the underground tunnel like last time and wished us luck. While on the elevator I thought about actually meeting Gon and the others. It was going to be awesome! I got off the elevator and received my number. I instantly hid it just in case and I told Tenshii to do the same. I took a look around but I didn't see Gon, Killua, Kurapika, or Leorio anywhere! I saw extremely different people. They all looked mean and seriously scary. We saw one other kid though, he looked mean too. It was cool to see the Amori brothers. There was one face that stuck out the most. TONPA! I hated Tonpa so much! He was always trying to make someone else loose or die. He walked up to us…GO AWAY! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the room stared at me. Great, I already attracted attention. Tonpa slowly backed up, which was kind of funny. Tenshii whispered, I think you should be just a bit nicer. A man with a green goofy hair due came out. He was wearing a suit and some glasses. He was really strange. HELLO, welcome to the 289th Hunter Exam, I will be your examiner, call me Mr. Motaya. Wait… 289th, that means I am in the exam two years after Gon's. That means the chimera ants are wreaking havoc as we speak. Oh no this was bad. Your first exam will require you to get in groups of three and go through the maze of death. The maze of death includes deadly traps and monsters! OOhhhh sounds scary he grinned.(**Mosa domo no Heigei**) Not only do you have to go through the maze of death under a time limit, you also have to do it in the dark! Everybody in the room gasped. Tenshii had a smile on his face, this is gonna be easy. Whoa! Isn't this a little too harsh, who comes up with these things. I wanted to quit but the voice said you will be fine. The floor opened up to reveal large stairways that lead to darkness. Mr. Motaya said, you must get into groups of three, you can decide the groups yourself. There are twenty flashlights hidden in this room. Your time begins NOOOOOOWWAAAAAA! People started rushing around trying to find a flashlight and a group. It was chaos, I saw bloody battles over the flashlights and some even got broken. This was too much, too scary. Can Tenshii and I even make it out alive?

**Tenshi means angel in Japanese. Referencing to the fact that Tenshi seems innocent and pure. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	6. The path of acid

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while. I have really bad time management, but anyway let's get back into the story. Thank you for all the support.**

My heart sank at the sight of people fighting and trampling each other. There were screams coming from people who went down the stairs. They were clearly dying. Something was wrong with this exam. Who comes up with these tests? At this point, Chairman Netero was probably dealing with the chimera ants. That means someone else was in control of the hunter exam. Whoever is in control right now is probably someone inexperienced. Jiro! I snapped out of my state of confusion. We need to find another person to join our group! Tenshii became serious and determined, it was as if he knew the danger of this type of situation. I finally realized how similar he was to Gon. I gathered my thoughts and focused, because this was NOT the time to start panicking. We looked around for someone who was willing to join us, which was extremely hard to do with all the chaos ensuing around us. I saw the one kid from before, he seemed calm and collected. He was just sitting there! Tenshii, that kid over there. We ran over to him with caution, because he seemed dangerous. His hair looked just like adult Gohan's. He was wearing black ninja-like clothing with a scarf around his neck. "Hey do you have a group of three," I asked. He didn't answer. The same feeling came over me when I asked Kina-san to teach me nen. Come on Tenshii, but before we left he stood up he said, "No, I don't." Great! Do you wanna join us, Tenshii asked. My name is Kage. It seems like I am running out of options, and you two are the only ones that have asked me. I have no choice but to join you. Kage seemed irritated at the fact that he was required to cooperate with other people. I hope you two aren't useless. Tenshii and I looked at each other because we knew we both wanted to say something, but we didn't want to irritate or upset him even more. The truth was all three of us were desperate, and we all needed each other.

The room was starting to clear up, and everybody was leaving. We knew we had to move fast. We all ran towards the stair case, and my mind started swirling with what horrors awaited us down there. WAIT! Don't we need a flashlight first? I already have one, Kage said. When I first walked in I glanced around the room and noticed the flashlights in hidden locations. As soon as the examiner told us to start I quickly grabbed the one closest to me without anyone noticing. This kid was a very intelligent person. Well are you two ready!? Yeah! Of course I had my doubts, but how would I get anything accomplished in this world if I was always scared of everything. Come on! I said with confidence. Good luuuuuaaaaaack! Mr. Motaya yelled to us. The light slowly faded from us as we descended. It was getting extremely cold and dark. The only noises were our footsteps, which was odd since previously there were screams coming from down here. Did they all die off? No, it couldn't be. Kage turned on the flashlight and revealed a two-way hallway. There was a side with a green arrow and one with a red arrow. Tenshii asked which way should we go? Red or Green? We can only guess, I said. Green is too obvious, we should take red, said Kage. That is very logical, let's go the red way. We continued to make left and right decisions for what seemed like an hour. Did Mr. Motaya lie to us? This didn't seem like a maze of death at all. It was also strange that we didn't find any other applicants. Eventually we entered a huge white room. The lights instantly came on and a wall quickly shut behind us. Mr. Motaya's voice came on the speaker, "Welcome applicant 31, applicant 212, and applicant 213." Kage was vigilant, Tenshii was on edge, and I just didn't know what to expect. **(Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST 2 - Sono Kyoukan, Ryoryoku Zetsurin.) " **You have chosen the path of acid!" Mr. Motaya seemed delighted, but we all knew that meant trouble. The middle of the floor opened up to reveal a man with green skin and purple hair. He was grinning with amusement. "To make it out of here alive, you need to get to the other side where the door is. You may kill your opponent, or use any other method. However your only goal is to get to the other side within the next two hours. GOOOOOD LUUUUUUUAAAACK!" I've never had to kill kids before, he said with a disturbing smirk. Just because your children doesn't mean I will go easy on you. He clearly was sadistic. The green man stood up and pointed his arms to the floor, some sort of liquid acid came out until he formed a line in the middle of the room. If you step over this line I will attack you, simple enough? His constant smiling was the creepiest part of it all. He most likely could use nen. I looked at Tenshii and Kage. Were they capable of using nen? I never bothered to ask. You two stay out of my way, Kage said. He ran up and threw a few shuriken at the man. "Oh we have a brave one…" He grabbed all the shuriken and melted them with his hand. Impossible…he shot those out at an incredible speed. Kage was trying to avoid the acid by attacking at a long distance. Tenshii tried next, he ran and tried to jump over the line while the green man was distracted. He got a kick straight to the face which sent him flying to the wall. "Too slow!" Tenshii's nen started to flare up. I finally saw what Kina-san was talking about. His nen was so overwhelming even the green man wiped the smirk off his face. Tenshii….calm down. Oh right he said with a smile. I don't think Tenshii knows what nen is, he just has lots of it. Kage probably didn't know what it was either. "Come on, is that all you brats got. Your all weak pieces of garbage!" **( Hunter x Hunter 2011 ending 5 )** Guys let me try. I hated how he called my new friends and me garbage. It wasn't their fault they didn't know how to use nen. The voice inside me was telling me to use my ability. I had not practiced it since I left Kina-san, but I had no other choice. If my nen didn't work I would probably die, but I was so angry I didn't care at the time. My friends are not garbage, I screamed. The rush came over me stronger than ever, and I ran towards the acidic man. He started to panic and began to throw shots of acid at me. "Stay back you brat!" I barely dodged some of shots and proceeded to jump into close range with him. Fireworks barrage! I transmuted my nen into fiery explosions that looked just like the ones in Yorknew City. With each punch the green man screamed in shock. He was weak, compared to his previous boasting. I punched him about thirty times, and the final punch landed in his stomach. Blood spewed from his mouth as he went flying into the wall. I looked back to see Kage and Tenshii in amazement. Their earlier attempts honestly seemed useless to what I just accomplished. Wow! That was incredible Jiro, what type of magic was that, said Tenshii. Even I was astonished in myself. I finally used a nen ability. Kage watched me very carefully from then on and was hesitant to follow. Come on you guys lets get out of here. We walked straight past the green man who was now unconscious and into the door revealing light. Hey mom did you see that? Amazing right?

**Kage means shadow in Japanese, because he acts like a shadow. **


End file.
